D´aho, Kitsune y Puerco Espin La Despedida
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi tiene algo que decirles pero tiene miedo. La reaccion de los otros dos es inesperada para el, pero termina disfrutandolo. YAOI Lemon RUHANASEN


D´aho, Kitsune y Puerco espin – La despedida

**By Subaru**

Miraba por la ventanilla del autobús, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, no sabia que iba  a ser. Suspiro tristemente, miro el papel que sostenía desde que había salido de su departamento, la carta del profesor Anzai, aquel viejito, que a pesar de que lo trataba como a cualquiera, siempre estuvo en los mejores, y los peores momentos, era la única persona que conoció como un padre.

El autobús llego a la parada, bajo desganado, no tomaría un taxi, caminaría. No era lejos, pero quería pasear por la playa, por lo menos una ultima vez. Estaba casi desierta, ya era tarde, el sol ya se ocultaba, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos rojos, se detuvo un momento, vio como el sol desaparecía. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacia, de seguro se enojarían con él.

De repente sintió algo en su pierna, cuando bajo la vista se encontró con un par de ojos azules, tratando de trepar por su pierna. Hanamichi sonrió, Kitsune lo había encontrado, alzo la vista y se encontró frente a la casa de sus dos amores, Kaede y Akira. 

- HANAMICHI!!!!!!! – grito uno de ellos desde la terraza de la casa, saludando con su mano.

- AKIRA!!!!!! – respondió mientras se acercaba a la casa, Kaede salió a recibirlo.

- Hanamichi!! Que sorpresa ...... por que no nos avisaste que vendrías? – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

- quería sorprenderlos – dijo sonrojado

- Bueno lo has conseguido – acoto Akira mientras salía para saludarlo, besarlo también.

Akira tomo su bolso, mientras Kaede lo abrazaba guiándolo a la sala, Hanamichi aun llevaba en brazos a Kitsune. Empezaron hablando de los trabajos, de sus carreras, y otras cosas, mientras la cena se cocinaba. Los tres demonios jugaban alrededor de Hanaimichi.

- Realmente te extrañan – dijo Akira, el rostro de Hanamichi se torno triste, su mirada se clavo en el piso.

- Que sucede? – Kaede le pregunto, mientras se arrodillaba frente a el y levantaba su rostro para verlo a los ojos – Que pasa Hana, por que lloras? – Hanamichi se perdió en sus ojos azules, y lo abrazo con fuerza, Akira se les acerco y lo abrazo por detrás

- ... Es que ..... – empezó a balbucear - .... me llego una carta de Japón ..

- Que paso? – pregunto Kaede. Hanamichi sonrió melancólico.

- No es nada grave – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas – Es que el profesor Anzai, me mando a llamar.

- Pero por que lloras? – pregunto Akira. Hanamichi tomo un poco de aire.

- Es que me llamo para que sea el capitán de la selección de Japón ... – dijo rápidamente y sin respirar por los nervios.

Ambos muchachos lo miraron asombrados, Hanamichi capitán del equipo de Japón, ambos tuvieron la misma reacción, abrazarlo con la mayor alegría.

- Eso es fantástico!!! – dijo alegremente Akira

- D´aho ... me asustaste – Kaede le decía mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza – Por eso llorabas!! Es genial Hanamichi. Es uno de tus sueños

- Si ... tienes razón .. pero ...

- Pero que? – Akira lo miraba intrigado

- Es que tengo que viajar mañana, por la noche, tengo el pasaje que me envió Anzai – mostrando el ticket.

- Y cual es el problema?? – Kaede aun seguí arrodillado frente a él.

- Tendré que dejar los Estados Unidos, y vivir allí. Dejar todo lo que tengo aquí .... – lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Tomando su rostro - ... No podré venir a verlos, por lo menos en varios años, estaremos entrenando, jugando preliminares, campeonatos ... -  no pudo continuar, fue callado por los labios de Kaede.

- Shhhhh .... no te preocupes, todo estará bien – le dijo sonriendo, Hanamichi sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban

- Akira ... -  dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro el pecho de este.

- Te haremos una despedida que nunca olvidaras – le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Hanamichi sonrió en respuesta. Akira se levanto y se acerco al centro musical poniendo un poco de música.

La melodía empezó a cubrir el ambiente, Kaede hizo levantar a Hanamichi y lo llevo al centro de la sala, donde lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente. Akira lo rodeo con sus brazos por detrás, acariciando su pecho, lentamente fue retirando las prendas dejándolo descubierto. Las manos de Kaede estaban dentro de su pantalón, mientras besaba sus tetillas, Akira por su parte mordisqueaba el cuello y los hombros. Pequeños gemidos era lo que se escuchaba de Hanamichi, no quiso quedarse atrás, con una de sus manos tomo las nalgas de Sendho atrayéndolas mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo así su erección en su trasero, mientras tomaba a Kaede, levantándolo para besarlo. Los tres estaban excitados, uno a uno fue perdiendo sus prendas, desparramándolas en el suelo. Los tres se acostaron en el suelo, quedando Hanamichi en el medio, Sendho  empezó a besarlo, recorrer su pecho, mientras Kaede por su parte, bajaba por su abdomen, llegando a su entrepierna. Hanamichi sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando los labios del zorrito rodearon su hombría. Su cuerpo se arqueo un poco y empezó a jadear levemente, Akira capturo sus labios, besándolo a apasionadamente, mientras llevaba una de las manos del pelirrojo a su entrepierna para que lo masturbara. Hanamichi no solo se dejo besar sino también le daba placer al ojos violetas. Kaede aumento el ritmo, logrando un gran gemido por parte de Hanamichi.

- No ... a ... guan ... tare .... – dijo entre cortado. así Kaede dejo su labor, con un gemido de desagrado por parte del pelirrojo.

- Iras en el medio – le susurro al oído, Hanamichi se puso colorado, pero asintió.

Kaede quedo abajo, con Hanamichi en sima, este lo beso apasionadamente, mientras separaba sus piernas, y posesionaba su hombría en aquel lugar que siempre soñó poseer. Lentamente fue entrando, era estrecha para su miembro erecto, pero el placer que le provocaba era indescriptible. Cuando estuvo dentro, empezó a moverse lentamente, el cuerpo de ambos estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotitas de sudor, Kaede se veía adorable. Se agacho un poco para besar sus labios, sus lenguas batallaban, una con otra.

Hanamichi sintió como besaban su espalda, unos dedos recorría su espalda, y ternimaban en su entrada. Akira estaba muy excitado, sentía los gemidos de Kaede y la respiración agitada del pelirrojo. Poco a poco le fue introduciendo los dedos para agrandar esa entrada virgen que tanto le gustaba. Mientras mordisqueaba sus hombros, y su oreja, teniendo como respuestas mas gemidos por parte de Hanamichi. Cuando estuvo listo, reemplazo sus dedos por su miembro, introduciéndose lentamente, llevando el mismo ritmo los otros dos.

Los tres seguían el mismo ritmo, los tres excitados. Hanamichi tomo la cintura de Kaede así aumentando el ritmo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, mientras Sendho les seguía el ritmo besándole la espalda. De repente un grito unísono se escucho en la habitación, cayendo Hanamichi sobre Kaede, mientras Sendho aun se sostenía con un brazos para no aplastarlos. Lentamente salió del cuerpo de Hana, quedando a un costados de ellos. Kaede lo había abrazado, acunándolo en sus brazos, mientras el pelirrojo aun no recuperaba su aliento, pero en un susurro.

- Te amo ... Kae ... – al cual sorprendió mucho al zorro - ... te amo ... Aki ... – solo sonrió, y acaricio sus cabellos

- Yo también, Hana – Sendho respondi

- Te amo – Kaede le susurro justo antes que cerrara sus ojos Hanamichi, quedando dormido, exhausto.

Al otro día, después de pasar sus últimos momentos con sus cinco amores, Hanamichi estaba en la puerta del pasillo del aeropuerto que lo llevaría al avión.

- Los extrañare mucho!!! – les dijo a sus amores. Los demonios también habían ido a despedirse – Cuiden bien de estos dos, y no hagan travesuras – acaricio a cada uno de ellos. Luego deposito un beso en los labios de Kaede y Akira. – Nos veremos dentro de unos años.

- Dale por hecho Hanamichi – le dijo Sendho

- Nos vemos D´aho -  Kaede sonri

- Adiós!!!!! – le dijo antes de perderse por la puerta.

Todos se quedaron hasta que el avión partió. Cuando subieron al auto para volver a su casa, encontraron una pequeña cajita. Cuando la abrieron encontraron dos alianzas de plata con tres iniciales inscriptas " A x K x H ", lo extraño era que parecía que fuera para tres anillos, pero solo se encontraban dos. Kaede miro a Akira, y sonrió, recordó cuando Hanamichi levanto su mano para despedirse, tenia una alianza. Tomo una de ellas y se la deposito en el dedo a Akira, y este repito la misma acción. Ahora ellos siempre estarían unidos, para siempre.

**OWARI**

Nota: --_-- no se si me salió bien, cualquier queja a kaede_rukawa_fox@hotmail.com

Bechitosss bechitoosssss Subaru ^0^


End file.
